Another Hunter
by teamwinchester86
Summary: Sorry guys it's the same story .. i updated it.. The story is set in season four after family remains and some spoilers are included. Some brotherly moments and a new hunter who has a secret!
1. Meeting her

Take place right after Family remains.. I miss the brotherly moments this season. I don't own the Winchesters or any other supernatural character . I own C.J though. My first fan fiction. Please comment!!!

**Another hunter**

On the drive back to the hotel Sam and Dean didn't talk. Sam didn't know what to say after Dean told him he enjoyed the torturing he inflicted on other souls. As Sam was thinking about Dean's confession Sam remembered the pain in his brother's eyes as he was adimitting it to him and realized Dean didn't really enjoy it because if he trulydid then it wouldn't be tearing Dean apart so much inside. Sam understood it was better then getting tortured himself but Dean was better then that . He was in hell and he had no choice. It was just Dean trying to survivie and Sam couldn't blame him for that. He couldn't blame him for any of it because Sam still felt like it was his fault Dean had to endure that pain in Hell. So he sat back and let Dean blast Metallica through the speakers in the impala and stayed quiet giving his brother the space he needed.

When they got inside the motel, Dean headed for the shower first and Sam layed on the bed farthest from the door. When Dean came out of the shower, he found Sam asleep in his clothes and boots still on. Dean looked at his little brother and said" Good sleep, kiddo." Then he took Sam's boots off and put a blanket over him. Then said" good night, Sammy." and headed over to his bed and layed down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Dean and Sam were headed to Bobby house. Bobby called Dean earlier that morning about a hunt he needed some help with. When they arrived a salvage yard. Dean noticed there was another car besides bobby's that he never seen before.

**Dean**: "Hey Sammy have you ever seen this car before?" As he looked at the car.

**Sam:** "No I haven't."

**Dean:** "Okay Mr. not chatty. What's going on with you , Sammy?"

**Sam:** "I just don't feel like talking, Dean."

**Dean**: "Yeah right, something is wrong with you. I know you well enough little brother. What do you hate me now cause of my second confession about hell. I knew you would think I was a monster too."

Then Dean started walking off and Sam pulled him back by his right arm.

**Sam**: "Dean, do you really think that, man? I could never think of you as a monster your my big brother and you went through all of that cause of me. It's my fault you went through hell and I wasn't worth you going to the pit for, Dean."

**Dean**: looking at Sam with love in his eyes "Sam, yes you were and You still are! Your my little brother it's my job to protect you and I would do anything for you, kiddo."

**Sam**: "I know Dean. But I just.."

**Dean**:" Please Sammy, don't I had enough Care and share time for a while."

They walked up to the door and knock. Bobby came to the door and hey boys come in and asked if they wanted a beer. Dean and Sam said yeah sure Bobby. Dean said " So Bobby which hunt did you need help with?" Bobby said to Dean "oh it's a hunt in west Virginia, Boys. The research I've done I believe they're demons. I'll go get it for you teo to look at, boys. Make yourselves at home."

Then a woman with brown hair and pretty came out of the kitchen calling bobby's name. Then Bobby came back in and Bobby Said "Colleen get your ass back on that couch girl. I'll take you to the hospital this time."

C.J : Yeah, Bobby it's C.J by the way and I'm not ten. I'm fine.. Anyways they'll ask too many question about my scars anyways since they're so damn pretty."

Bobby: "Okay smart ass just looking out for you kid. Boys this is C.J by the way and she's another hunter."

Then he walked into the other room to get the research. Then C.J turned to Sam and Dean and one glance at Dean and she didn't look at him after that. So she looked at Sam and said "So you're the Winchesters right?" Then Sam said with his brows raised " yeah we are. How did you know that?"

C.J replied by saying" Well I've known bobby a long time and everyone knows you guys."

Dean then asked in a smart tone "What is there a hunter's journal or something?"

C.J was still not looking Dean's way and said "Yeah you should subscribe." with a grin on her face.

Sam then smiled realizing she was kidding. She also said" I met you in July, Sam. I think it was in Ohio but you were out of it though. Then he realized that he had met her before. Sam then said "Wait I do remember you." C.J replyed by saying " Really I'm surprised you do but you look a hell of a lot better. ( still not looking at Dean) She said "Dean, please Don't leave him again or Bobby. They turn into drunks without you." Dean said "yeah I noticed I won't." He started noticing she still wouldn't look at him and said" why won't you look at me when you talk to me?" She then said" Because you don't want me too and believe me on that one." Dean looked at her and said " why's that? Just look at me. I'm not going to bite well maybe." Then C.J laughed and said "fine." Then looked Dean in the eyes . Then Dean Had this horrified look on his face as he stared at her. C.J saw the look and said " see what I told you." Dean was about to say something to C.J and Then she cut him off and said" Don't say sorry , I don't blame you. I don't deserve it anyways" Then Bobby walked in and C.J figured it's time to leave the room and go back to the couch. So she didn't have to deal with anything else.

When Bobby walked and C.J practically ran out of the room .Bobby Yelled to C.J "what's wrong?" C.J yelled back "nothing Bobby I'm listening to you for once. You should be happy about that one time thing though." Bobby turned to the boys and One look at Dean and he said "what's going on ,Dean?" Dean then said " It's nothing Bobby. So what's the research on the job?" As Bobby was talking about the hunt with the boys he hears a phone ring in the other room. Then Bobby yells "C.J don't get it. You know who it's going to be and you're just going to get upset." C.J says "Yeah I know I'm sick of it though. If he hates me so much. Why doesn't he just leave me the hell alone? You know what? That's what I'll say and hang up." Then Bobby said "Fine kid do that but don't listen to him. You shouldn't even pick it up." and the ringing stop and They could hear C.J yelling what she just said into the phone.

After the yelling stopped. Sam asked Bobby "So what's her story Bobby?" Bobby says" Well she did what dean did for you except.." The C.J walks in the room and says "Nice Bobby tell everyone everything. It's okay I'll tell him." then Sam said " hey you don't have to." C.J turned to Sam and replied by saying "yeah I know but I will if Bobby trusts you two then I figure I can too. So this is my story, I made a deal for my older brother. So he could live and I went to the pit. You have to understand something first my older brother was all I had growing up and I'd do anything for my family. He practically raised me and I don't remember how many times he saved my life on hunts and through my life. So I figured it was my turn to save him for once. Plus I knew I couldn't live without him . I know it was selfish but he was all I had. Now I'm back and He seems to hate me. So that's my sob story." Then Sam looked at her. He knew what it was like to only have your brother. But he couldn't imagine how it would feel for Dean to hate him and said "I'm sorry." Seeing the hurt in her eyes. Then C.J said " Thanks, but it's what it is . I wish I could change it but I can't so here I am." Then she turned to Bobby "So yeah do you guys need help with this hunt, Bobby?" Bobby" No, it's okay C.J. You should be relaxing and healing." C.J said "alright But I really am fine" then Bobby just started shaking his head at her and said "yeah stab wounds don't heal that fast, kid." Then she said " alright fine I'll go back to the couch, Bobby. Then Bobby went to get another book as him, Sam and Dean were working on a plan for the hunt.

Then Sam looked up to see C.J come back into the kitchen without her jacket on showing off red, puffy burned scars. Sam was looking at her arms and C.J looked at him and said "Oh aren't hell scars the prettiest things? I hate them." with a brave smile on her face Sam said " yeah I would think you would." then C.J replied " yeah well I made the deal. So I have to deal with them." Then Sam asked "Wait, when did you go down there?" Then she replied"I went to the pit in August." Sam was thinking wait Dean was down there in August and asked "Wait a minute this August?" Then she looked away and said "yeah." Then Dean was about to say something to C.J and she said "Dean please don't say sorry, I don't blame you and I definitely don't deserve the sorry either cause I did the same thing as you down there. Everyone does or at least the souls that Alistair knows it's going to hurt even more then getting tortured yourself." Sam then said to C.J "So you're one of the souls, Dean.." Dean finished Sam sentence and said "yeah Sam that I tortured." Then C.J looked Dean in his eyes and said " Dean don't beat yourself up, I don't hate you at all. If it makes you feel any better I rather you do it then any damn demon down there. I'm just trying to lighten the moment a little I can be funny and a smart ass." Then Bobby came in and looked at Dean and Sam and said " yeah Boys she's definitely is a smart ass." Then he turned to C.J who said " Bobby didn't you say I was like Dean over there being a smart ass and everything. Then Bobby said" Yeah you too are alike." Then C.J said "Hey I'm gonna go lay down. I don't need to open this wound up." As C.J was turning to walk away there was a bang outside...


	2. Ruby

The bang outside Stopped and Ruby appeared in front of everyone before Bobby could even get a shot gun. Then C.J grabs holy water and splashes it at Ruby then Sam told her to stop. C.J said "what? she's a demon" Then Ruby said "Oh she's a smart one." in a sarcastic tone. Then CJ said " Oh and you're really smart walking into a hunters house and C.J went to grab the holy water again. But this time Sam step into front of her and Said "I know her. She's not going to hurt anyone. Okay?" C.J looked shocked "So wait a minute you're buddies with a damn demon. What's wrong with you? They all end up being the same." Bobby then interfered and grabbed C.J's arm "So Ruby's still around and said C.J, it's complicated, kid. Just leave it be." C.J said as she pulled her arm away from Bobby "Okay whatever. But Dean ..you can buddy with her even after what you went through in the pit?" Then Dean said "No I hate the bitch." C.J said "So it's just Sam then. Oh yeah you're a physic no offence believe me. But I have to tell you one thing Sam that's no reason to buddy with one. No matter what they claim to be." Then Sam said " You don't know anything about it and she saved my life!" C.J said "You know what don't get mad at me alright! I hate all those damn demons. I'm just trying to knock sense into you. But whatever it's your life. Then C.J walks out of the room into the living room.

Then Ruby starts telling Sam he has to come with her something big is going down. Dean just gives Sam a look and walks away from him. Sam was going to say "wait a minute." to Dean as he was walking away But Ruby stops him and says " Sam, forget your brother he doesn't understand." Then Dean walks back into the room after hearing that and looks pissed.

**Dean**: "Okay I can't do this anymore , Sam. Your lying and I don't know what's the truth anymore when it comes to you. Ever since I've been back that's all it's been is lies. You rather talk to this bitch who tricked you into using your physic crap and she's still a demon, Sam then me. After me going to the pit to save you this what I get. No, I know you didn't ask or anything and it's not your fault. But really Sam come on ,man."

**Sam:** "Oh wait minute man like you haven't been lying to me."

**Dean:** "No I haven't been Sam .I told you about hell. Didn't I? You're the one sneaking around and going with this bitch nodding towards Ruby. Using your powers when the swore you wouldn't."

**Sam**: "So what are you going to leave me ,Dean?"

**Dean**: "Sam, I'm not going to leave you little brother.. I won't give up on you. It's my job to save you."

Bobby was just standing there shell shocked by what Dean and sam were fighting about. Then C.J walked up to Bobby cause she heard all the yelling from the other room where she was lying down. C.J looks at everyone in the room . As she's listening to Sam and Dean fighting she looks at Ruby and Says to Bobby "Oh that's why they're fighting" nodding to Ruby. C.J then walks into the middle of Sam and Dean.

**C.J**: "Guys come on stop fighting!!" Putting her hands out to stop them from getting any closer to each other . Then she looked at Ruby and Said "So what, is this your thing to break up these two up? They only have each other and Bobby. What the hell is wrong with you? No, I know that answer it's cause you're a damn demon. Stupid bitch!

Ruby then went to punish C.J and C.J then pulls out a green glowing knife out from be hide her back. Ruby then back away from her.

**C.J**: "Well maybe you are smarter then what you seem."

**Sam**: He saw a horrified look on Ruby's face "What wrong Ruby? What is that? As he was looking at the knife.

**C.J**: "Well it's a knife that kills any demon no matter where you stab them. They also know what it looks like as you can see."

**Ruby**: "Where did you get that you can only find those in…"

**C.J**: "In hell right? Well I guess I'm just lucky then. I didn't get in the pit. How about you leave then."

**Ruby:** "No!! I'm not leaving"

Then C.J said "Okay then" and started point the knife in Ruby's face and then as she got closer to Ruby. Ruby couldn't move and started freaking out and left without another word.

Then C.J noticed that Sam was still looking stunned and so was Dean. Then she put the knife back in the back of her pants and she turned to Sam and Dean. Then she said "Guys please try to work things out between you two. I don't want to see another family broken apart."

**Dean**: "Wait a minute, where did you get the knife? Why couldn't Ruby go a foot near you? Are you a physic or something?"

**C.J:** smiled and Said "No and pulled out the knife and lifted her shirt up to show a small round green stone implanted in her skin. It's cause of this pointing to the gem in her side."

Dean and Sam both looked at her side the gem was a bright green and no more then a size of a quarter. Dean also noticed all the scars and he started having a flashback of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean:** "My head freaking hurts." and he put his head in his hand and leaned against the wall.

During Dean flashback he started falling down the wall and Sam help Dean sit down against the wall that Dean was already leaning against.

**Sam**:(with worried look) "What the hell is going on?" Looking at Dean and then at C.J.

**C.J**: "He'll be okay I promise. He's probably having a hell flashback and I didn't know him seeing my scars would make one come on him like this, I'm sorry."

**Sam:** "It's okay it's not your fault. I'm just worried."

They were watching him and it seemed to be forever.

**Dean's Flashback**

Dean was back in hell and off the rack after 30 years, torturing the souls. But the one he had in front of him now was C.J. She just came down to the pit and Dean had to hook her up to the rack by put a couple rusty bloody hooks through her sides and chain her up . So he could start the torturing that he had to do to survive and it eat at his soul everytime. She was the sixth soul he tortured and one of the hardest cause of who she was calling for. She was screaming for her brother, Jess. It was killing Dean. It made him think of Sammy.. But Alistair kept getting him to use his knife cut her skin and she continued to scream. At the point She's was screaming "please !!! Let me GO I need my brother please!!!! It was killing him to torture her cause she was calling for her brother. He was ready to give up and go back on the rack. But Alistair told him "Dean keep going no turning back and I know you like it " and Dean was forced to keep carving and admitted he liked in the beginning cause it wasn't him but now he knew he hated.

_**End of flashback **_

In about two minutes, Dean started to look up at Sam and C.J with a horrified look on his face. He almost look scared and a little sad.

**Sam**: "Dean!" Walking over to his brother. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dean looked at C.J and Said "Hell Sammy and the souls I..."

**C.J**:" It was me wasn't? ( Dean nodded) Don't do it to yourself, Dean. I told I don't blame you. Try not to beat yourself up so much . But I shouldn't be talking I do the same thing."

**Dean**: "Well you should hate me for it. What I did to you." shaking his head and putting his right hand over his face into his hair.

Then C.J walked over to him and touched his looked up at her and Sam was still kneeling down near Dean. Then She said " Well I don't, it not who you are up here and that's what matters. Dean, if you say sorry so help me god I will punch you !"

**Dean:** "You know I think the only person that wouldn't and you are a smart ass.. But anyone else would hate someone for doing that to them even if it was in the pit."

**C.J**: "Dean , try forgiving yourself. I have and even god and the damn angels have. So you need to try for yourself and Sam. This isn't good for either of you. I just don't want to see another family broken apart."

**Sam**: "Dean, maybe the should listen to her, Man."

**Dean**: "It isn't that easy, Sammy." Then he turned to C.J and Said "Have you really forgiving yourself for everything?"

**C.J**: "Not really, Dean. You're right it isn't easy and I have the tendency to beat myself up inside over a lot of things. Especially what I did down there like I said before and this crap with my brother too doesn't help either. But enough about me.. Dean seriously you have to try it's going to kill you inside."

Dean was about to say something then C.J cut him off "I know you're going to say it's hard and I know it is . But please try Dean. You are a good person if you believe it or not. Please just try for yourself and If you can't for you then try for Sam cause I know you'd do anything for this one." nodding to Sam.

**Dean**: "Okay but I just don't want to talk about this anymore." He started walking away from Sam and C.J.

**Sam**: "He just needs to cool off.." as he looked at Dean walking away

**C.J**: "Yeah I figured as much I hate talking about it too. It's a painful thing to do and open up about. It hurt like hell to remember."

All of sudden there was a glass shattering noise from into the house. Then Dean came running back to make sure Sam was alright. He told Sam to get down he recognized the sound. He looked over at C.J who was kneeling down covering her ears. Then she yelled "Stop it" and the noise stopped.

Dean and Sam got up and looked at C.J.. Then Bobby came blasting into the room saying "Is everyone ,Okay? he yelled as he was looking at all of them.

**Dean** (to C.J): "What the hell you yelled stop it and it stopped. How? Plus I heard that before at the gas station when I got out of the pit and It was Cas."

Then the door blasted open and Bobby had a shot gun in his hand. Castiel then appeared inside the door frame and Looked at Dean and C.J.

**Castiel**: "Hello Colleen" and put his hand out to her and said " Do you have the knife with you?"

**C.J:** "Yes of I always have it with me. You make a big entrance, Cas."

She handed the knife over to him. He then put his hand over it and it started glowing even brighter green like a neon green this time and handed it back to C.J. He said "That should work better now."

**Dean**: "Wait a minute, You know Castiel, C.J?"

**C.J**: "Yeah, he's the one I got my knife and stone from. He appeared to me a couple weeks after I got out of hell. which i don't know how I did."

**Castiel(**turning to dean**)**: "Dean, no I did not get Colleen out of hell. She got out on her own and She can hear my true voice and she is guardian of those possessions I have given her."

**C.J**: "It's still weird to me. Angels trusting a person like me to fight this war with them." as she looked at Castiel

**Castiel**: "C.J, it doesn't matter what's in your blood .. You chose to fight and it's truly in your heart and the lord sees that."

Uriel then appears into the room and looks at C.J with disgusted.

**C.J**: "Oh great you brought the asshole along that rather smite everything then fight for it!"she said in a smart-ass tone.

**Uriel**: "Do not speak to me like that you should show respect to me…"

**C.J**: "What are you gonna do smite me or putting back in the pit. Go ahead!!!" Putting her hands up in the air.

She started walking towards him saying "Go ahead!" Uriel didn't do anything. C.J turned around saying "I didn't think so." Then she turned around again and Uriel put his hand up. He put her against the wall and C.J stomach started bleeding from her wound. She wasn't screaming and she wasn't even looking a uriel. She was looking right into Castiel's eyes with pain in her own eyes.

**Dean**:" Cas, do something? You guys are dicks you're killing her." yelled

Castiel stepped in front of Uriel and yelled "stop it, you're on less ends with me.. Leave her be." Nodding towards Dean and Said to Uriel " He would be the same way if he didn't have Sam. The lord wants them here to fight." Uriel put his hand down to his side. Then C.J fell to the ground in a instant and she was still bleeding and Dean bent down next to her. Then he grabbed a towel and started to put pressure on her wound. She was still breathing but she passed out from the blood loss. Dean turned to Sam and told him to get a medical kit for him as he tried to wake her up.

**Dean**: "Come on C.J, wake up!" Then he turned to Castiel and Uriel had disappeared already. C.J was starting to moving now.

**Dean**: "You guys are dicks really. What kind of angel are you? She could've died you know.." With his hands on C.J wound still trying to stop the bleeding which slowed a bit.

**Castiel:** "Uriel doesn't agree with the lord about C.J being worthy and helpful to us in this war. But I do. So please move Dean.."

Then Castiel put his hands on C.J's wound and then….


	4. The blow out

**So, this chapter is more about C.J then the boys.... please review let me know If i'm doing a good job!!**

Then a light from Castiel hands spread across C.J stomach and She woke up in a jolt. She was breathing heavy and when she saw Dean. She looked scared before realizing she was at bobby's by looking around. Then she sat up and looked at Castiel and Dean. Sam came back into the room as well.

**Dean :** "Hey Are you ,Okay?"

**Castiel:** "She's fine…" he looked her in her eyes and said "Hell again?"

**C.J**: "Yeah I'm alright ,Dean. Thanks Cas for that and I guess you aren't as heartless as the others are. Of course it was Hell that's all that ever happens when I close my close my eyes."

_Then she turned to Dean and said_ " I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realize where I was." _Dean looked at her with a hurt and sorrow look_.

**C.J**: "Dean, please don't look at me like that or say sorry." She started getting up and touched Dean on the shoulder with a small smile and walked out of the room.

_Dean went to turn to Castile who was gone already. So he turned around and Sam asked_ "What happened?"

**Dean**: "Cas healed C.J. I guess he isn't a complete dick after all. Uriel is a different story though." _Shaking his head_.

**Sam**: "Dean, what do you think Castiel meant when he told C.J it doesn't matter what's in her blood?"

**Dean**: "I don't know, man."

Then Bobby walked into the room and asked Both of them "Boys, do you know where C.J went?"

**Dean**: "No she left after Cas left no more then five minutes ago. why?"

**Bobby**: "I don't want to let her out of sight because her brother is on his way up here and a couple other hunters. I got a call from another hunter, a buddy of mine in Minnesota."

Then they heard a scream from outside and C.J came running into the room. She grab a shot gun and had her knife in her right hand. As she was grabbing the gun Bobby noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. Then he grab her by the arm so she couldn't walk away.

Bobby: "Hey kid what's going? Will you Look at me?"_ she had her head down_. "Please!!! It's Jess isn't it?"

C.J looked up at Bobby and just nodded her head and Then said "Bobby, how could he be like this. He took care of me since I was two and he thinks I'm killing people!! I could never do that. I fucking died went to hell for him and this is what I get."

Bobby: "I know kid. He's fucking idigit and I could full him with buck shots."

Then there was gun shot going off outside and they went to see what was going on.. When they got outside all they saw was a guy with dark hair and dark coat and jeans standing in the middle of the salvage yard with a gun in his hands point it at another guy with blonde hair and two others behind him. Then C.J was just standing there looking at the whole scene.

**Dean** _to C.J_: "who are they?"

**C.J:** "The one with the shot gun is my cousin, Cole. He's a new hunter and the other one is my brother." Then she was pointing at the other two and she said "the other hunters Sean and Rick. I hate those two I always have."

**Dean:** "Yeah I see that."

Then Cole was yelling to Jess "You son of a bitch. Get out of here and by the way dumb ass your sister isn't killing no one. If You don't get out of here with your buddies I will shot all of you. I think Bobby would be with me on that one too."

**Jess**: "You couldn't shoot me Cole.. Yeah she's not my sister anymore. She's killing people."

Then C.J started walking over to Cole and Cole Said "hey don't come out here, Hun."putting his hand out to her. Then looking at Jess and said "Jess you shot her so help me god I will kill you." Then C.J was at Cole's side who put his hand in front of her and push her behind him. Jess had his gun in hand ready to shot C.J before Cole pushed her back.

Then C.J said "You know what it's okay Cole. I need to do this." _Cole still had his hand on her arm holding her back_. The other two hunters said "See Jess!! He's holding her back so she won't kill you." they yelled

**CJ**: "Cole, let go please!" (_with puppy dog eyes_) Then he couldn't help it and he let her go.

**Cole**: "Those puppy eyes are breaker you know that, girl."

**C.J**: (smiled) "yeah I know." Then she turned to Jess and said "You know what if I'm killing people right? Wouldn't those two idiots be dead right now. I hate them and I always have." Then Jess was going to say something and C.J cut him off " Don't talk let me get this out. How could you believe them Jess? They hate me too. I died for you and you act like this." (with tears in her eyes). "One more thing I could never freaking kill anyone and you should know that you raised me, remember. Yeah I went to hell but it didn't make me some one I'm not. It just made me hate demons even more. SO screw you Jess!!! You don't believe me and I don't deserve this. I loved my big brother enough to die for him and now I don't even know who you are, anymore." She started turning around with tear rolling down her cheeks.

Jess was just standing there stunned and his heart was breaking. He knew he was wrong about his sister could never kill anyone. Then his heart told him to grab her and hug her. So he went to grab C.J by the hand. In the process Cole pushed Jess away from C.J. Cole started saying to Jess "Don't you think you did enough to her. Leave her the hell alone!"

**Jess** _yelled to C.J_ : "Please C.J!!" _pushing Cole out of the way_ and yelling in Cole's face "You don't understand, Cole. I was a mess without her."

**Cole **_yelled right back in Jess's face_: "Yeah I know, that's why I can't understand why you're like this, man. I don't want her to be hurting like this cause you're a damn dumb ass that believes those two yo-yos. Instead of you knowing your baby sister that you've taken care of. You're really an idiot , Man."

Then Cole punched Jess in the face and Jess didn't even punch back and said " yeah you're right ,Cole." holding his mouth knowing he deserved.

Bobby then grabbed a shot gun and interrupted. " GET OUT OF HERE, BOY."

Then C.J turned around and Said " Jess, you should've came and found me. You would've known I didn't turn into a killer. But you didn't and that's your own stupid fault. I'm done feeling like this my own brother doesn't give a crap about me. So this is killing me but I'm done with it." She walks into the house this time as Jess is yelling her nickname he gave her "Cally!!!" Then she turns around and yells at him "Don't you dare call me that you lost that right." still with tears in her eyes

**Bobby**: "Get out Jess!" _with shot gun in hand_

**Jess**: "Bobby please!! I'm sorry." Then he saw C.J face again with tears rolling down her cheeks. Then he said "Okay I'll go, Bobby." and Yelled to C.J "You're right you don't deserve this, sis. I'm sorry." with tears in his own eyes. C.J saw them and couldn't help but cry even more.

Then he just started walking back to the other two and Said " Get the hell out of here. I'm not going with you two." Rick and Sean then got in the car and left. Then he started walking onto the road and kept going.

When Jess was out of sight C.J just fell to the ground crying and Cole was at her side in two seconds. She looked at Cole and said " I'm fine Cole. I just need a minute." Then Cole said rubbing her back for comfort "Take two kiddo. I'm here." Then C.J looked up and Saw Bobby, Sam , and Dean just standing there looking at her. Then felt embarrassed and she said "sorry guys it's just hard for me with Jess being like this."

**Bobby**: "It's okay, C.J. You're only human and a woman it happens.." with a smile

**C.J**: (smiled) "Shut up, Bobby." and she got back on her feet. Then announced "I'm going to go inside. I just need to be alone right now to cool off."

**Cole**: "Alright C.J. But I have to go I have a hunt to do. I'll come back after."

**C.J**: "It's okay Cole ..I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. You don't have to come back after."

**Cole**: "I know you can. But you're still family and I worry about you."

**C.J**: "I'm fine Cole I promise."

**Cole**: "Alright but call me or I'll call you. Love you kid.." He knew she wasn't fine but he knew Bobby would take care of her.

**C.J:** "Love you too and thanks. Later!"

**Cole**: (smile) and said "No prob anything for you and Later." Then he got in his car and drove off.

Then C.J went inside leaving Bobby, Dean and Sam outside…


	5. chapter 5

So Bobby, Sam and Dean were standing in silence in the Salvage yard. While C.J went back into the house. Bobby could've of swore he saw tears in her eyes still which made him even more anger then he already was but who could blame her for being upset. He did love C.J. He's known her since she was fourteen. He could really buck shot that damn idijit of a brother of hers for what he was doing to her. Then Dean interrupted his thoughts.

**Dean**: "So that's Jess, huh?" In a smart ass tone "a great brother huh? "

**Bobby**: "Yeah that's the Jess now. I could shot him for this. I still don't understand why he's doing this to her. He was like you are with Sam before everything happened."

Then Dean looked over at Sam with his old big brother loving look that Sam missed deep down. But Sam noticed a hint of sadness, hurt and even a little anger that really caught Sam's attention. But he did say anything because he knew himself and Dean weren't doing good. But Bobby must've saw it too and asked " Boy's are you two going to be okay?" _nodding towards both of them_.

**Dean** _just looked at bobby at first_ then said "We're fine, Bobby."

But Dean and Sam both knew deep down that things between them weren't fine far from it. But they were doing the Winchester thing keeping it from each other and sweeping it under the rug. It was just easy that way. Even though it was making them drift even more apart along with the lies and secrets. They would have to talk about this eventually and they both knew that too. Bobby was the one to break the silence this time.

**Bobby**: "Well the boys I have to finish fixing my damn car."

**Dean: "**What happened to it ,Bobby?"

**Bobby: :**Oh it broke down on me when I was in Minnesota working a job in wood up there. So I have to fix it before he head out to the job tomorrow."

**Dean: "**Need any help Bobby?" Dean asked because he needed to get his mind off everthing and working on cars always helped.

**Bobby: "**No it's nothing major, Dean.. Make yourselves at home. I'll see you boys in a while."

Bobby walked off leaving Sam and Dean just standing there. But as soon as Bobby was out of sight Dean started walking towards the house and Sam followed be hide him. They went into the house in silence there's been a lot of silence between them thought Dean. Sam headed toward the bathroom and Dean into the kitchen to look at the research Bobby left on the table earlier. He step in the kitchen and found C.J sitting on the floor by the sink with her knees to her chest, head in her hands and her back against the cabet under the sink. Dean was debating if he should leave. She was clearly upset and he didn't blame her. Then she looked up at him wiping the tears away with her hands and got up on her feet fast and turned so she was facing him.

**C.J**: "Hey I'm sorry I just…"

**Dean: "**It's okay" As he was looking at her he could see the hurt in her eyes like he could in Sam's before.

**C.J: "**Yeah I guess it doesn't feel okay. But that how it is now so I have to deal."

Then Sam walked into the kitchen and looked at both Dean and C.J. C.J looked really upset still.

**Sam: **looking at C.J " Are you okay?"

**C.J:** "Yeah I just freaking ducky…"

_Dean expression went to a little angry and Sam looked confused_.

**Sam: "**Oh sorry!"

**C.J: "**No, Sam I'm sorry. It's okay I just been asked if I'm okay too much with everything going on. I'm sorry for being smart or jumping down your throat for it."

**Sam: "**Yeah It's alright."

They sat down and looked over the research Bobby gather about the upcoming hunt.

*******************************************************

It was three in the morning when Dean was woken up by a scream. Then few minutes after he heard someone in the kitchen. He really didn't feel like going back to sleep. So he got up and walked into the kitchen. He found C.J drinking a glass of water at the table with jeans and a tank top on. She looked sweaty and she all most jumped when she saw Dean.

**Dean: "**Hey It's only me." _putting his hands up_.. "Well maybe that isn't a good.."

C.J cut him off again and she looked at him with her eye brows up.

**C.J: "**Don't even say it, Dean. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep, i'm fine."

**Dean: "**Nah, I'm good. My dreams aren't good either." _He let out a sigh and sat down across the table._

C.J nodded knowing exactly what he was dreaming about. Hell the same as her that's all she dreamt about now a days. She looked at Dean.

**C.J:" **It sucks doesn't it? Like having the scars aren't enough of a reminder." _looking at her arms._ "But nightmares too but it's better then being down there , right?"

**Dean: **_Looking at her arms too _" I guess I'm lucky with none of those." _nodding to her arms. "_It does suck though."

**C.J:** "Oh yeah I forgot. You are lucky on that part at least."

**Dean: "**Yeah I guess. But it is better then being down there though."

C.J knew she didn't wanna talk about hell anymore or the scars. She had a feeling Dean didn't either. So she decided to get up and put her glass in the sink.

**C.J: "**You know Dean I know how hard it is. We can talk about the hunt if you want to."

**Dean: "**Nah Sorry but think I'm gonna head back to bed."

Dean wasn't up for talking. So he went back to the bedroom he was sharing with Sam. It was the same one they use to share when they were kids. When dad would leave them with Bobby. It brought a lot of memories back to be here. Bobby's house was really the only home the boys ever really knew and after dad's death Bobby had become a second father to them. Dean was very thankful to have Bobby even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

Then Dean turned on his side on his bed and watched Sam sleep for while. He looked peaceful and like Dean's Sammy who he missed. But Dean also knew that he was gone now. Maybe someday if Dean could or when Dean saved Sam he would come back somehow. At least he could hope for that. He continued to watch Sam sleep , he use to always do it when they were kids. It seemed to always relax Dean knowing Sam was near him and Safe. Then Dean turned over and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for reading my story it means a lot … give me your comments about it I want to know what you think.. I'm not sure if I like this chapter.. So let me know what you think please..

The next Sam woke up first put jean and a shirt on and went out into the kitchen. He figured he should let Dean sleep seeing as it was only five in the morning. He was surprised to see C.J and Bobby up. C.J was making eggs at the shove. As Sam walked in C.J said " Hey Sam, do you want scrambled eggs?"

**Sam:** "Sure I'll have some thanks."

**C.J :** _she turned to sam_ "You're up early. There's coffee in the maker I think in less I drank it all."

**Bobby:** "Yeah, Sam this girl as a coffee problem. Plus she never sleep anyways anymore."

**C.J:** "Yeah well Bobby you can't blame me for that."

Sam walked over to the coffee maker. " yeah I guess you did drink it all." with a smile on his face and looking a the pot in the coffee maker.

**C.J:** "Well then make some more, Sammy. I'm making the eggs.. Oh sorry I forgot only Dean calls you that right?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, it's okay. I am making more." shaking the bag towards C.J.

C.J smiled and turned to Bobby. " Are you sure Dean's the only smartass out of him and Sam? I think Sam could give Dean a run for his money."

**Sam:** "Dean's worse then me. But I think you could give him a run for his money C.J." _with a smile on his face_

**Bobby:** "Yeah C.J Dean's the smartass out of the family. You're right about that Sam she could. I don't know whose worse though."

**C.J:** "Alright it's probably me." As she was laughing. Then she said "The eggs are done."

Then C.J walked to the table with the pan in her hands with another plant for Sam. She put down the pan and they all started eating . C.J was looking at a map of where the hunt in west Virginia was that Bobby, Dean and Sam were head to today. She looked like she was really concertinaing to Sam and he wondered why. Then Bobby asked her "if she sees anything?"

**C.J:** _started by saying_ "Well it's definitely three demons. I think they're trying to break a seal. I don't think you guys should do this one alone. I'm surprise the angles aren't there yet."

**Bobby:** "You sure there's three demons, kid?"

**C.J:** "Yeah they are they're not too high leveled ones though. But there's still three. I'm coming with you guys. You're going to need all the help you can get and don't tell me I can't Bobby cause you know I'll come anyways."

**Bobby:** "Kid, you're so stubborn that wound isn't even fully hailed yet."

**C.J:** "Bobby, it's fine. Don't worry about it. So when are we headed out? Once sleeping beauty wakes up?" (refering to Dean) with a smile on her face.

**Bobby:** "Yeah once he comes to we should head out."

Just as Bobby finished his scrabbled eggs he heard a knock on the door. Then he said "Who the hell could it be it's 6 in the morning?" So he grabbed a shot gun and looked out the window to find Cole standing there. So he open the door and gave Cole holy water. No smoke so he let him in.

In the kitchen Dean just came in and Sam and C.J were talking about the hunt. Sam asked C.J "how she knew about the Demons by looking at the map?"

**C.J:** "Oh I can see Demons on maps. It's weird but hey it helps. But I've was been always good with Maps.. Other hunters call me Maps sometimes."

Then Cole walked in the kitchen and saw that C.J was looking at a map. Then said to C.J " hey Maps" then C.J shook her head and said " see Sam." nodding towards Cole. She was still looking at the map then turned around and saw Dean. She said (_very casually)_ " Hey sleeping beauty is up, Bobby" and started laughing and bobby just smiled.

Then she turned back to look at Cole and was getting up to go to him. Then Dean stood in front of her and said "Well Sleepy beauty is hot and so am I . Plus for your info C.J it's only six in the morning!"

Sam was just shaking his head and C.J had the biggest smile on her face. Then Sam realized Dean did too. He hadn't seen Dean smile like that in a long time. It made Sam happy to see him smile like that again.

**C.J:** "Well I guess you are the smartass out of the two of you. Dean, don't be so sure about the hot part about yourself." she just kept smiling at him and started walking towards Cole.

**Dean:** "Hey So I'm not your type then but I am Hot, smoking acturally." with a smirk on his face

**Sam:** "Dean, she was kidding I think ,Man. She's a smartass too."

**Cole:** "Hey damn right. She is the biggest smartass you'll ever met. By the way Dean you are her type. She always goes after guys like you." He was smiling at C.J. Then C.J just pushed Cole.

Then Bobby said "Enough you three." looking at C.J and Cole then to Dean who now was sitting next to Sam where C.J was sitting before eating eggs. then Bobby also said "But I think you met your match though ,Boy " looking at Dean and nodding towards C.J.

**Sam:** "Yeah I think so too ,Bobby."

As he started smiling Dean punched him the arm. Then Dean got up and walked over to the coffee maker shaking his head the whole time.

**C.J**: "Hey Dean we're just having fun with you and I made the eggs.

Dean looked up at her. She had a smile that just caught him. Then he said " yeah , It's just too early and they're good actually."

**C.J**: "Wow thanks not too much of a smartass Dean in the morning. I'll make a note. I was expecting a smartass remark back."

**Dean**: "Yeah you should." and then sat back down next to Sam.

**Bobby**: "Alright so back to the hunt.. C.J, did you see anything else on the map that we need to know about?"

**C.J**: turning around to face Bobby and said "Nope, nothing just the demons."

Then C.J and Cole sat down at the table. Cole looked at C.J and said "Hey you can still see the demons and stuff on the maps?"

**C.J:** "Yeah I can." She looked kind of worried

**Cole:** He noticed the worried look and said "hey Don't worry Col.. I was just wondering." Then he just put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and said "It's okay C.J."

**C.J:** "Yeah I know."

She didn't want to talk about anymore so she turned to Bobby and said "When are we heading out?" Bobby looked at Cole who was shaking his head and Said "In an hour even though you shouldn't be going."

**C.J:** "I'm fine Bobby. I promise."

They all got ready for the hunt and Cole left unwillingly cause he wanted to go to protect C.J but she wouldn't let him and he knew he wouldn't win. So he left and Dean and C.J were packing up the cars and Bobby and Sam were gather the information up. They left for the road Sam and Dean in the impala and Bobby and C.J in Bobby's truck.

***********************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for reading again. It means alot to me .. please review good or bad .. Thanks again!

In the impala, there wasn't anything to be heard but Led Zeppin and ACDC blurring through the speakers. Dean didn't want to talk and Sam knew it. There wasn't much talking between them lately. But every 30 minutes Dean would look at Sam but didn't say one word. The truth was Dean didn't know what to say and honestly he was still hurt by what Sam said to him. Dean wouldn't tell Sam that through hell he wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Sam now knowing that he thought of Dean as weak and holding him back. It wasn't the siren talking it was Sam that much Dean knew. Ever since Dean came back he really didn't know his little brother anymore and it broke his heart even more to hear those words from Sam. But Dean would keep his game face on even though he was more scared now that Sam might go dark side and he wouldn't be able to save him. He hoped to god it won't happen but his little brother wasn't his Sammy anymore. He really missed that Sammy. Then Dean's cell went off breaking the silence and his thoughts. He looked at the caller I.D and it was C.J.

**Dean** answered: Hey C.J

**C.J**: "Hey Dean there's going to be a motel coming up on the right a couple miles down the rode. Me and Bobby thought we should get some sleep. Is that cool with you and Sam?"

Dean looked over at Sam and Said "yeah it's fine I can use it and Sam looks it too."

Sam Then looked over at Dean with a confused look and said" I look what?" Dean rolled his eyes and said "you look tired Sam we going to stop at a motel and get some sleep. Is that fine with you, Sam?"

**Sam**: "Yeah that's fine, man."

Dean talking back on the phone: " Yeah it's cool C.J see ya there."

**In Bobby's trunk **

C.J just got off the phone with Dean and said " Bobby I don't think those two are okay like they say they are."

**Bobby**: "Yeah I know , kid. They'll work it out though."

**C.J**: "I hope you're right ,Bobby."

Bobby turned to C.J "how are you holding up?" Then she just looked at him kind of sadly and said " I'm fine Bobby for the millionth time." Then she put on her headphones and blurred Back in Black. It was so loud Bobby could hear the song and he just shook his head. Then he saw the motel sign and turned into the parking lot and C.J hopped out and went to the rental office.

**C.J**: "Hey you miss me, Bobby? It's room 9 and here's a key."

**Bobby**: " OH yeah kid. Thanks I'll get the bags."

**C.J**: "Hey I'm gonna grab some food from the dinner down the street. Can I take your trunk? Do you want anything?"

**Bobby**: "yeah sure ,Kid." then he throw the keys to her and said "Get me a burger, kid.:" Then throw a ten to her."

**C.J**: " So you buying, Bobby." in a smartass tone and biggest grin on her face.

**Bobby**( shaking his head): "Just go get the food, Girl and stop being such a smart ass."

C.J then just turned around and starting walking towards the truck . Then she saw Dean and Sam pull into the parking lot and saw Dean just get out not even saying anything to Sam and Go into the rental office. So Sam just got out and walked around to the trunk and started getting backs out. So C.J walked up be hide him and said "Hey Sam, are you okay you look down?" Sam was surprise by C.J just appearing and said " yeah I'm fine , just tired."

**C.J**: ( not believing him) "Yeah well driving for six hours will do that. Well I'm headed to the dinner down the street to grab some food. Do you want anything?"

**Sam**:" No thanks, I'm good."

**C.J**: " you sure, Sam?" knowing the kid probably didn't eat since they left south Dakota.

**Sam**:" yeah thanks anyways."

**C.J**: "Okay then" and She started walking to the truck.

Then Dean came back and Saw C.J getting into Bobby's truck. Then asked Sam" where is she going?"

**Sam**:" Getting some food at a diner she saw."

Then C.J saw Dean and yelled "Hey Sleeping beauty (in smart ass tone) Do you want anything from the dinner? I'll bring it back for ya." That even made Sam laugh.

**Dean**: " Yeah I do. Wait up C.J I'll come with you."

**C.J**: " hey it's fine I'll be right back I'm bringing Bobby back something."

**Dean**: " Nah I'll come I don't know what I want."

Then him and Sam got the bags in the room and Dean turned to Sam. Then he said" Do you want anything, Sam?

**Sam**: "No I'm good ,Dean."

**Dean**: "Man , you haven't eaten in like eight hours. Never mind you can take care of yourself right.."

**Sam**: " Come on, Dean. Don't be like this."

**Dean**: " Sam I'm not going to talk about it. I'm just weak to you anyways."

Then before Sam could reply Dean was out the door and Sam knew what he said to Dean hurt him. But it wasn't like he meant Dean was weak. He was one of the strongest people Sam ever knew. He hated that he said those things to Dean and the fact they weren't as close anymore. They both have changed so much between Dean being in hell and him being without Dean going through his own personal hell. Sam didn't know if they would ever be the same with each other again. It did rip at his heart even though he didn't show it anymore cause to be honest Dean was right he wasn't the same Sam. Losing Dean was the worst thing that ever happened to him and Sam lost a piece of him when Dean was gone. He felt tears coming to his eyes and stream down his cheeks. He couldn't keep them in and he just fell onto his bed letting the tears flow. The tears stop, tired from them he let the darkness come and hopefully no dreams would come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone I'm sorry I took so long to update I was kind of stuck where to go with this story. I think I'm going to do two more chapters and this story will be complete. Thanks for reading and I appreciate any comments. Enjoy!!!**

Dean saw the tears in Sam's eye as he shut the door behind him. But he couldn't bring himself to go back into the motel room because the truth was he was still hurting too more then he let on. Maybe they both have changed but no matter what happened Dean always loved his little brother. His stomach was gnarling at this point god he was starving. He could go for a bacon cheese burger. So walked to Bobby's trunk and saw C.J waiting for him. He started thinking how could this even want to talk to me or be near me. She should want to kick my ass and she seems like if she wanted to she would. He was pulled out of this thoughts By C.J yelling " Come on sleeping beauty, I'm starving."

"I'm coming and at least I'm hotter then sleepy beauty." Dean said with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

He reach the truck and got in. C.J started the truck and said "What you trying to say I'm not hot. I think I am except for the scars." smiling the whole time.

" I never said that either." Dean said staring at her. She definite was pretty he couldn't deny that.

"Hey You're not that bad yourself, Dean. Hey is Sam okay?" C.J asked as they were turning out to the road from the motel.

"Yeah he's fine or will be. We're just.." Dean said shaking his head not finishing his sentence he couldn't talk about it.

" I'm sorry I asked Dean. I just know how it is." C.J said as they turned into the dinner.

" what do you mean you know how it is." Dean asked

"I'm sorry I just can't talk about it right now. It's a long story Dean and it hurts too much." C.J answered with a sad look on her face.

"Okay no problem let go get the food." Dean said getting out of the truck.

They headed into the dinner. Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger and Cobb salad for Sam he knew the kid would be hungry. C.J ordered two burgers and they headed back to truck in silence. They got back to the motel in five minutes and headed in different directions.

Dean unlocked the door to the motel room and found Sam asleep on his bed. He looked at Sam and saw the tear marks on his cheeks .the kid must've cried himself to sleep. Dean sat down at the table and started eating. As he was eating Sam started having a nightmare He was screaming Dean's name. Dean hurried over to wake Sam up.

"Come on Sammy wake up , kiddo. I'm right here." Dean said as he was shaking Sam's shoulders and sit next to him.

Sam woke up and said " De.." Like he did when they were kids. It remembered Dean of a three year old Sammy when he had nightmares. He would hold and rub Sam's back then but now it was different.

"Hey Sammy, It's okay I'm right here." dean said a soothing voice.

Sam started getting up and said "you called me Sammy. It's been a while."

" I know Sam. It's just been different between us is all. What was the dream about? You know what never mind you probably won't tell me." As he got up and then Sam grabbed his arm.

" It was about that night when the hell hounds came for you. I have that dream a lot ever since. You know, man." As he let go of Dean's arm and turned away the tears since burned his eyes when he would dream about it.

Dean Looked at his brother and said" Sam it's okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Then there was a knock on the door and Dean went to get it. He opened the door to see Bobby and C.J standing there.

"well I think we should head out of this town." C.J said with a worried look.

" why would we do that we have a job to do here?" Dean replied with a surprised look and looked at Bobby.

Sam then came to the door and said " What's going on?"

" Well Boys we aren't needed here for this hunt." Bobby said

Then before any of them realized it Castiel was standing in between them.

" You all must go you are not need. My brothers and I have this under control. You four are not needed." Castiel said as he looked at all of them.

" Wait a minute Cas, what is going on?" Dean asked in almost yelling tone

" There's four demons in this town and we believe they are doing Lilith's work. So we must destroy them now." Cas told Dean

Then out of no where C.J started holding her head and bleeding from her nose.


	9. Her secret is out

**Hey guys this is last chapter I got really into writing it tonight.. So I hope you like and It means a lot that you guys read my story.. Thanks again!! Comments are welcome too!! **

C.J started falling and Bobby caught her as she was falling. She was in pain and screaming. Dean and Sam were couching down next to bobby as he lowered C.J down to the ground. Then Castiel knelt down next to C.J and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Bobby ,Do you have any holy water on you? " C.j asked in a low voice

"Yeah Kid." Bobby grabbed the bottle from his pocket and headed it to C.J with a confused look on his face.

Then Castiel handed C.J and small packet as she started to sit up. She put the packet which was a yellow powder into the water, shook it up and she drank it fast. Then she looked around and said To Bobby, Dean and Sam " I'm fine guys." Then she was getting up and Bobby tried to help her.

" Hey Bobby I can do it. I don't need help. thanks though." C.J said and got onto her feet and turned to Castiel. " Thank you, Cas." she said

" Your welcome Colleen. Now all of you must leave this town." Castiel said and turned to all of them. Then he disappeared within a second

" What the hell just happened to you?" Dean asked as he turned to C.J with a confused look on his face.

" It's nothing I'm fine. But we really have to get out of here it's dangerous in this town for any hunter." C.J said turning to go back to her and Bobby's room to get her bag. Then Bobby grabbed her arm.

" Kid, Come on tell us what is going on with you. You looked like you were in a lot of pain. Please tell us." Bobby said to C.J still holding her arm.

" Okay Bobby. It's complicated and it's a really big thing and it's partly why I went to hell too. It wasn't just Jess." she said to him and looked at Sam and Dean with the saddest look. She had tears in her eyes and she continued. " you guys can't tell anyone even though some hunters know and that's why they hate me."

"We won't, Kid. Right boys?" Bobby said and turned to Sam and Dean.

" Hey C.J we won't I promise . It's the least I can do and if you want me and Sam to go we will." Dean said looking at her.

" No it's okay you guys wouldn't say anything and I know that. I'm like Sam I'm a psychic. I have demon blood in me and my mom died like yours did. I went to hell mostly for Jess but my powers were out of control and I let it happen. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I paid for what happened in the pit and now I would never give a demon that credit again." C.J explained as tear were streaming down her cheeks.

" hey hey Kid it's okay." Bobby said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. " But why didn't you tell me before? Where was Jess when your powers got out of control?"

" Bobby I didn't tell you cause I knew how weird it would be plus dad never knew either it was only me and Jess. Jess tried to save me from it but he couldn't. Two weeks before the deal Jess left me cause he knew he couldn't kill me if I got that bad. I found out about Jess's injuries. I went to see how bad it was, he was on life support and I went straight to the crossroads. I made the deal because I loved my brother and I knew he deserved to live and I didn't. I figured I'd die for something good and for someone I loved. I also knew my powers were going to kill me or a demon would because I would never kill a human and I never did." she said

" It's Okay, C.J. Your dad wasn't really great. I wish you told me though kid. I don't see you any different C.J. I know you would never let your powers go out of control again and that's all that matters." Bobby said calmly still hold C.J by her shoulders

" I rather go back to the pit then let that happen again Bobby." she said as she back away from Bobby's hands and noticed Dean and Sam were looking at her. " Hey guys are you okay?" looking at both of them

" Yeah we're fine C.J. Don't worry we won't tell anyone cause we know how it is." Dean said

" Okay good thank you. Let get out of this town now." she said and Bobby started walking towards the motel room.

" Hey I'll get the bags, kid you start the truck." Bobby said throwing the keys to C.J. She caught them and nodded her head.

" Hey Sam!" she said as she turned back to look at Sam and Dean was already headed to get the bags and pack the impala up.

" Yeah, what is it ,C.J?" Sam said as he walked towards her again cause he was headed back to the room with Dean.

" Sam please stop using your powers. I know you think you're doing it for the good and to save your bro." Then in the middle Sam was going to say something but C.J cut him off and said "please let me say this cause I don't want to see what happened to me happen to you and either does Dean. Hell isn't fun and that's where you're headed if you don't stop. You can say you're not like me and it won't happen but these powers you are using aren't good in any way. It's playing with fire. You can hate me for say this to you but I just don't want to see you die cause of your powers or lose Dean. I just care, Sam" Then she looked at him with concerned eyes

" I don't hate you, C.J. But I'm not going to talk about it either but I heard you and I know you really do care." Sam said

" I'm sorry I just… never mind. See you around Sam." she said

Then she started walking to Bobby's truck as she got to the door. She heard Dean call Sam's name cause Sam was still standing in the same spot.

" Hey Sam are you okay?" as Dean headed towards his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Then Sam turned to Dean and had his puppy dog eyes looking at him

" Yeah I'm fine, Dean. Lets go." Sam said and Dean took his hand off his shoulder.

They headed towards the car and Dean heard Bobby call his name and he turned around. Sam kept heading to the car and put the bags in the truck.

" You boys be careful and call if you need any help. You could call C.J too. She's a good hunter." bobby said

" Yeah we will and thanks Bobby. I have her number. Is she going to be alright?" Dean said

" Yeah I hope so she's tough and hot headed. She'll be fine." Bobby answered looking toward C.J. who was walking towards them.

"Hey lets go Singer. See you around, Sleeping beauty." with smile on her face." Bye Sam" she yelled to Sam who was in the impala and he just waved. " Hey Dean tell Sam I'm sorry he'll know why." C.J said

" Why?" dean asked " Because I asked him to stop doing what he's doing. You know what I mean." C.J answered and Dean nodded his head knowing it was about Sam using his powers which Bobby didn't need to know about.

" What are you two Idijits talking about? Bobby said with a confused look

" Oh Bobby don't worry about. It's nothing I promise." C.J said with a big smile on her face hoping it would fool him

"Okay you two. Lets get the hell out of this town." Bobby said as he headed back to the truck and got in the drivers side.

" C.J, I hope he listens to you . I've told him a millions times to stop using his powers snd so as Castiel. It doesn't work he just sneaks around." Dean said

" I hope so too. I don't want to see something bad happen to him. Your brother is Hot-headed but I hope he listens too for himself and you." C.J said looking at Dean.

" Come on, kid. Lets go!!!" Bobby yelled to C.J

" I'm coming, Bobby" C.J yelled back to him. Then she turned back to Dean " Yeah Dean we better go before the damn angles smite us." with a smile

" Yeah I know right. Most of them are dicks except Cas sometimes." dean replied with a smile.

" Yeah that's the damn truth for sure. I'll see you, Dean." She said to him and started turning to walk towards the truck

"Hey no more Sleeping Beauty." in a smartass tone and a big smile on his face

" I thought you said you were hotter then Sleeping Beauty." she said with a smile. Bobby and Sam heard them and shook their heads.

"Yeah I am so much hotter. So you agree with me now." Dean yelled to her as he reached the impala

"No Shut up Sleeping beauty!! She yelled with a smile to him as she was getting in the truck.

" Never!! See you C.J. Bye Bobby" he yelled as he got in the impala and started the engine

Bobby and C.J pulled out onto the road and headed back to Bobby's. Dean and Sam were headed to another hunt before they left the parking lot Dean noticed Sam was being quiet.

"Hey Sammy, Are you okay?" he asked turning to look at Sam

"Yeah Dean I'm fine just thinking about something C.J said." Sam answered

" Okay Sam" He knew what it was and hoped Sam would listen cause he really was scared for his little brother. Sam didn't say anything else and Dean turned onto the road. He turned on the ACDC's Back in Black and Just drove into the sunset.

THE END!!!

_**Thanks reading guys**_!!!!!


End file.
